New Vocalist
by Weinerdog of Death and Doom
Summary: An old school project, predating even the DNA fics! I think it was about march... maybe april... I dunno... It's basically a bad impression of how Ryuichi became the vocalist for Nittle Grasper.


New Vocalist

Tohma Seguchi looked at his watch and sighed. 28 years old, blond, green-eyed and rich, this man was the desire of about 99.9 of the female population of the world. He looked up and down the driveway of the middle school(Mine...), looking for the familiar purple hair of his 24-year-old bandmate, Noriko. That woman was always late! They had arranged to meet at 3:00 in the afternoon to discuss a possibility for a singer. It was now 3:30. The last singer had left for a better offer, leaving their amateur band, Nittle Grasper, without a vocalist, so Tohma had been rather on edge and annoyed for a while. Tohma pulled out his cell phone and had Noriko's number onscreen in his phonebook when he heard someone singing.

Tohma's hand paused on the keypad, his green eyes looking for the source of the song. When he located it, his jaw _almost_ dropped, but it didn't, he was too well trained. He was the son of the president of NGRecords; he _had_ to be well trained. Green hair, pink headband, cerulean eyes and an old pink plush bunny on his head made the younger looking man eye-catching, to say the least.

His song ended, and he started talking to what appeared to be the pink rabbit. "Kuma-chan, wasn't that great!" pause to listen, "Well, I guess… maybe you should sing! … Well, ok, I'll sing it again. Yay! It's SINGING TIME!" He fumbled with a MP3 player, pushing a few buttons on the bunny-shaped thing. Then, oblivious to the blond staring in shock at him, he sang again.

**_"_****_kanashii hodo hikaridashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare, tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta, kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta, kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru, MASUKU o hazushihajimeta My Soul!" _**Tohma just stared, this time his training surpassed by shock, mouth gaping open. (A/N:Yeah, really OOC... I know...)

Being Japanese himself, he perfectly understood it, but was still shocked by this singer. His phone (which had been forgotten in his hand for some time) rang, nearly giving the man a heart attack, even though he was only 28. He answered in Japanese (bold italics), "**_Seguchi Tohma_****_ speaking_**."

**_"Tohma-kun_****_!"_** Noriko exclaimed into the phone. Tohma winced. **_"Did you see him?"_**

Tohma realized just then that he had been following the man at a distance, watching the green head as the hair bounced in the singers half-skipping gait as he walked down the road to the Goose trail.

**_"Nori-chan_****_, if you mean that green-haired guy…"_**

**_"Hai_****_! What d'ya think?"_**

**_"Nori-chan, you've got an ear for these people. Do you know his name?"_**

**_"Hai, it's Sakuma Ryuichi!"_**

**_"Is this Sakuma old enough?"_**

_**"Hai, 27. Go talk to him!"**_

_**"Hai."**_

_**"Bye!"**_

**_"Goodbye." _**Tohma hung up his cell and ran to catch up with Sakuma.

"Ryuichi Sakuma!" He called.

The man turned to face him, cerulean eyes wide with a sort of child-like shock.

"HI!" Ryuichi yelled after a second then glomped the very very very surprised blond who was complete stranger but did Ryuichi care? No.

After getting up and dusting himself off, Tohma remarked, "You're quite a singer."

"Arigoto. Call me Ryu-chan though, not Sakuma-san or Ryuichi-san. Everyone does."

"You're Japanese?" Surprising, but not completely. His perfect grasp of the language when he had been singing without English accents had been a tip off.

"Uh huh! **_Are you?"_** He asked in Japanese.

"**_Hai."_**

"**_What ya want to talk to me about? And what's your name?"_** Ryu-chan asked him.

"**_Tohma Seguchi-" _**was all that Tohma had time to say before Ryu-chan interrupted him.

"**_Oh! You're Tohma-kun! Nori-chan told me about you! She said that you would want to hear me sing!"_**

That surprised Tohma. "**_You know Nori-chan?"_**

Ryu-chan nodded energetically, "**_Hai! She's nice."_**

Tohma was silent for a long time, that particular half-smile on his face, which meant, "I'm thinking, disturb me and pay the price "Finally he spoke, "**_Sakuma Ryuichi, did Noriko tell you that we were looking for a vocalist for Nittle Grasper?"_ **Another energetic nod, "**_After hearing you sing, I think you should take the job."_**

They had begun to walk again, heading towards the bridge over the creek, now on the Goose. Ryuichi looked sideways at Tohma-kun, thinking, and his usually happy expression was serious. "**_Well, I'm really not sure. I would have to go back to Japan, wouldn't I?"_**

Tohma nodded. "**_Hai, you would. Why?"_**

Ryuichi looked at him with his head on an angle, the light refracting off his blue eyes in a particular way. "**_Well, I'm helping here! I get to help fix stuff!"_**

Sunglasses hid Tohma's green eyes, but they were serious. Inside he was screaming DAMN! This guy is good we need him! Otherwise Nittle Grasper won't be as good as it can be!"**_If you don't want to, then you don't have to, but it would mean a lot to Nori-chan and I if you did. Besides, did you forget who my father is? With a few calls I can find someone who will do the job that you have now." _**

Ryu thought for a moment, and then leaned on the edge of the bridge over the creek. His expression looked out of place on the face framed with green hair and a pink headband. "**_Well, I don't really have anywhere to stay. I'm not making excuses, I'd love to, but I don't have anywhere to stay."_**

Green eyes looked over at the cars passing on the other bridge. "**_I am Tohma Seguchi. I can get you somewhere to stay, but from here it might take a while to arrange everything overseas."_**

Ryuichi looked at him with those wondrous blue eyes. "**_Alright. I'll be your vocalist."_**

Owari 

- Lyrics from "True Light", the opening for DNAngel... Roughly translated, (I took this from a site, but I first saw it translated otherwise...) it means,

Become as wings that outshine your sadness, cutting through the white darkness

Illuminated by the cold sun  
I had some tame freedom  
On the miraculous night reflected in the mirror  
My soul began to remove its mask

OR

哀しいほど光りだした　白い闇切り裂く翼になれ

冷たい太陽に照らされていた  
狽｢馴らされた自由があった  
鏡に映った奇跡の夜  
仮面（マスク）を外し始めた　my　Soul

WdDD- Please review! (Not part of the song... if it was, I would _laugh_ so hard!)

Please review because I wanna know what you think! Written as a school project before even the DNAngel fics! I just found it today!


End file.
